


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by originally



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library hatesex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "lies" at femslash100.

"I hate you," Alex growls against Piper's throat, holding her down by the hair as if she could fuck their history into the disgusting library carpet.

"I hate you," she says into their biting, bruising kiss, and what she means is, _I hate what we've done to each other_.

"I fucking hate you, Pipes," she says, muscle-memory guiding her fingers, finding all the ways to touch her that make Piper writhe.

What she means is, _I love you but I wish I didn't_.

"I hate you too, you fucking bitch," Piper says, and Alex tells herself that's a lie too.


End file.
